Not Blog Material
by smartypartymoriarty
Summary: Sherlock decides to do a little innocent experiment on Molly... which may have not ended how he anticipated but this was fine, too.


_**Okay so this is a Sherlolly oneshot and I'll be the first to admit it's a tad bit out of character but I don't think it's TOO terribly bad. Either way, Sherlolly fluff, and it does seem to me like something Sherly would do. So, with no further ado…**_

oOo

"John, I'm _BORED!"_ Sherlock exclaimed from halfway across the house. He heard John yell back, his voice muffled through walls, "I don't know, do an experiment or something! Just don't do it here!" Well where else was he supposed to do it? He could always go to Bart's and do something there. But what kind of experiment could he do? No, it was a stupid idea anyway. He was avoiding Bart's. He couldn't be around his pathologist for too long without getting terribly distracted. I was interrupting his work, and frankly he loathed his feelings towards Molly Hooper. He'd held them off for a long while, but he just couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't go to Bart's without pinning her to the wall and snogging the mousy pathologist into next Tuesday evening, and he knew she wouldn't do anything to stop him because anyone with eyes knew she was absolutely batty for him. Wait, she was, wasn't she? Sherlock Holmes had just thought of an experiment.

Before leaving the flat, Sherlock donned his favorite purple button down, but instead of the usual suit jacket and Bestaff coat, he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, exposing his defined forearms. He slipped his suit jacket on over it, leaving the Belstaff on the coat hanger. Shame, really. He loved that coat. It would only hinder this particular experiment, though.

As he waited out the short taxi ride to Bart's, Sherlock formed a solid plan in his head.

Objective: Find out exactly how attracted to him Molly was.

Steps: Be as attractive as possible and gauge her reactions.

He briefly thought that this was really less of an experiment and more of an excuse to flirt with Molly, but he quickly dismissed the thought. Definitely an experiment.

Upon arriving at the mortuary, Sherlock took a deep breath outside the door. For this experiment to work, he had to be as sexy as possible, but it had to look effortless. No problem. He pushed the door open and it hit the opposite wall with a dull thud. "Hello, Molly" he chirped, whilst running a hand through his hair. "H-hey Sherlock" Molly stammered. Hmm, this would be much easier than he thought. As he swaggered over to the chair by the microscope, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and hung it over the back of the chair. He pulled a slide out of his pocket, which he'd stolen on the way in and pretended to study it.

He didn't look up, but he could feel Molly's eyes on him. He smiled. This experiment was going extremely well; moreover, it was quite amusing. Deciding to try something different, he licked his lips. Shooting a glance Molly's way and as charming a smile he could muster. He saw her shudder and looked back down at the microscope, running another hand through his hair.

"Sherlock," he heard Molly squeak. "Shush, busy," in return, hoping to play with her emotions for just a bit longer. There was silence for a bit. _"Sherlock bloody Holmes you come here right now!" _ Molly yelled with uncharacteristic intensity. This was the exact opposite of what he was expecting. Willing to play along, he got up to stand in front of Molly. "Do make it quick, I am a terribly busy m-" He didn't get to finish the last word, no thanks to Molly's lips suddenly and _VERY _unexpectedlysmothering the words from his. No. Nonononono. Not okay. He fought with his own will not to kiss her back. He was not in love with Molly Hooper. No. Absolutely not. Okay, maybe a little bit. Damn. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her up against the morgue wall. Her hands ran up his back and into his dark curls, twisting them around her nimble fingers. I bit at her bottom lip, a small moan escaping her. As quickly as the kiss had started, Sherlock pulled away. There was no turning back now. He was in love with Molly.

He made a decision not to tell John about this one. This experiment wasn't exactly blog material.

_**So there you go! I know it's really short, but I couldn't get the plot bunny out of my head. Feel free to review! Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
